The Key to Friendship
by ZootyCutie
Summary: The items they held dear to them were a little different. But, in a way, they were both the same.


This little one shot is a crossover. Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro and 9 belongs to Shane Acker.

* * *

The grey key dangled on a sturdy black string around her neck. It was dark, too dark for a little eight year old to even be outside. But, her key was leading her to where she needed to be.

The bright blue light shone her way through the futuristic streets of Detroit. Her tanned skin glowed from the light. Her yellow and orange dress blew slightly in the breeze, as her pigtails gently tickled her face. The farther she walked, the stronger and more concentrated the light became. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

The way the key glowed made it seem hot to the touch. But, the young girl couldn't feel it. Slowly reaching into the small pipe, she pulled out her treasure. It was a strange crystal shard. It matched the same blue glow of her key. As soon as she put the crystal in her backpack, the glow died down. Due to the fact that the glow was originally her only light source, she had to let her other senses guide her way.

Carefully walking on the sidewalk, she heard strange noises. It sounded like no normal robot, Earthborn or Cybertronian born, that she had heard in Detroit. A strange "plink" was heard every so often, timed to a point as if it was a blinking sound. A frail chattering sound was heard, almost like whomever it was had a chill. Carefully walking into the alleyway, the girl tiptoed slowly, as to not scare whoever it was. She was surprised to what she saw.

Shivering by the warmth of a candle was…a doll? No, he couldn't have been a doll. He seemed to be much more than that. His fabric was made of a white canvas, but there were vertical black ink lines decorating the fabric. Yarn poked out of the top of his head, making it almost look like hair. There were faint spots of white still left, but it was almost all the way saturated in ink. His feet and legs were wooden, and his fingers were formed out of pen tip nibs that were dripping ink on the concrete. His optics was made out of camera shutters, one was smaller than the other, and they were clenched tight, as he shivered. A dull silver key hung on his neck, and he seemed very careful in keeping it safe, as while he shivered, he hugged the key to his chest. The number '6' was scrawled on his back.

Slowly walking towards the strange creature, the girl slowly walked towards him. Her shadow started growing the closer she got towards the candle. The creature slowly looked up, his optics growing larger. Slowly turning his head, he was terrified to see what looked like a giant to a 6-inch creature.

"P-please don't hurt me…" He feebly squeaked out, clutching his key with dear life.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The girl said, kneeling down next to the creature, who shuffled against the alley's wall. She took the key off her neck, and dangled it in front of the creature. Sensing no danger, he carefully grabbed onto the key, as the girl lifted it up. His feet gently dangled, but his hands gave him a sturdy grip.

"W-why are you doing this for me?" He asked, as the girl put the key gently back on her neck.

"You seemed scared and lonely." She said, making sure he was safely on the key. "It's not a good time to be out alone.

"But you're alone, too!" He pointed out.

"But I had a reason to be out." She said, shuffling through her backpack, and pulling out the crystal.

"What is it?" He asked, gently tapping it.

"It's a piece of something called an Allspark. It's a source of life for my friends."

"Friends." He said, thinking about the word. "I don't know where my friends are. I lost them."

"Well, I'll be your friend until you can find them." The girl said, as the creature looked up to her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm 6." He said, pointing to the number on his back.

"I'm Sari."

"Why?" 6 asked. "I like my name."

"No, I mean that's my name." She said, giggling. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Oh." He said. "So, where are we going?"

"A place where you can be safe, until we find your friends. I'd hate to lose mine."

Sari walked down the sidewalk, 6 clutching very carefully to the key. A few drops of ink stuck to the key, but she didn't mind. Sari knew where she was going, and she knew that 6 would need as much help as he could.

Besides, she's let robots stay on her planet before. She'll take the blame for anything that might happen.

THE END


End file.
